k_projectfandomcom_de-20200213-history
K Radio Drama Vol.5 - Drama 3
Information Dieses Drama stammt von der K-project Blu-ray DVD Volume 05. Es erzählt von Mikoto Suohs Tages Ablauf. thumb|center|450px Charaktere Totsuka Tatara Kusanagi Izumo Mikoto Suoh Kamamoto Rikio Munakata Reisi Kushina Anna Übersetzung Englisch>= Wild Suoh Kusanagi: He, too, would’ve been happier had he been born a lion somewhere in the savannah. Totsuka: Totsuka Tatara’s super animal legends: Here comes Homura. Totsuka: This is the African savannah. Today, we will take a look at the lifestyle of one Suoh Mikoto - a wild beast of prey living in this savannah. Suoh: *zzzz* Totsuka: Here he is. This is Suoh. Big, isn’t he. When a Suoh grows to adulthood, his height can reach 185cm. He is sleeping at the moment. Generally, Suoh is nocturnal and usually spends daytime sleeping like this, preserving his stamina in preparation for the night. However, it’s not rare for him to sleep at night as well. Actually, he doesn’t really work. Suoh: *zzzz* Totsuka: The sun is slowly setting over the savannah. Nightfall is here. Suoh’s time has come. Suoh: *grunts* Totsuka: Ah, he woke up. He raised his head. Suoh: Hm? Totsuka: Oh? It seems like he spotted something. And his gaze is focused on… Kamamoto: Sheesh, I can’t eat any more! I’m full! But I’ll still have another one! Totsuka: It’s a Kamamoto. It looks like he strayed from the pack. Kamamoto: No, seriously, I’m totally full, y’know. I’ve already had more than enough, really, but still…. Munch-munch-chew-munch. Totsuka: Kamamoto is omnivorous and can eat anything. At this time of the year, with winter drawing near, a typical Kamamoto stores up on fat. This Kamamoto is quite chubby and well fattened, too, isn’t he. Kamamoto: Munch-yummy-munch-munch-yum-hehehe… Totsuka: He is happily continuing feeding, none the wiser. But… Suoh has started to move, slowly. He’s going for Kamamoto. He broke into a run! Fast, fast, what incredible speed! When Suoh hunts, his speed can reach up to 200kmph. It goes without saying that this speed is the top class even here, in the savannah. He caught his prey! What a splendid display of hunting skills. We expected nothing less from the king of the savannah. Kamamoto: No! Wait! Gimme a break please! Totsuka: Suoh calmly delivers the finishing blow to the Kamamoto he caught. The Law of Nature can be quite harsh, can’t it… Kusanagi: Now, wait a sec, will ya! Totsuka: Oh, Kusa-ji, what is it? Kusanagi: Suoh was clearly sleeping just now, right? Then how did he become aware of Kamamoto’s presence? He was lying upwind, so he couldn’t have smelled him. And his eyes seemed closed to boot. Totsuka: You’ve noticed quite an interesting detail, Kusa-ji! Please take a closer look at Suoh’s hairstyle. Kusanagi: Hairstyle? You mean that red stuck up hair? Totsuka: Yes. Do you see the two forelocks hanging down? Kusanagi: Oh, yes, I see. Totsuka: Actually, those are antennae. Kusanagi: EH?! Totsuka: Suoh can sense his prey with those two antennae. Kusanagi: Oh, I get it. But still, I could’ve never imagined those actually were antennae… I’m in big shock from those antennae! Shokkaku dake ni daishokkukaku! - a (not funny) homophonic pun utilizing the similarity between ‘shokkaku’ = antennae and ‘daishokkukaku’ = very shocked Just joking. Totsuka: Mnn, Kusa-ji, today your jokes feel even more forced than usual… Kusanagi: Oh, oops. Totsuka: Now then, meanwhile, after hunting, Suoh started to stroll about. He is checking his turf. Suoh: Aah… Burn ‘em… Totsuka: Whoa, that sounds dangerous. But rest assured. Suoh is just feeling like making declarations like that at the time, but actually, he will not release his fir— Ah well, at least not as much fire as could be expected. Even if he might not look it, Suoh is a creature who is able to understand you if you talk to him. But of course, there are a lot of times when establishing communication fails. Suoh: Hm? Totsuka: Oh? Suoh’s behavior has changed. Suoh: Hmph. Totsuka: He’s vigorously glaring at something. In that direction there is… Ah! It’s Scepter 4! Scepter 4 is Suoh’s natural enemy! It looks like they trespassed on Suoh’s turf. And… Munakata: Oh? Suoh: Tch. Totsuka: There he appears! Another great beast of prey representing the savannah, Munakata Reishi! He is the boss of this pack. Scepter 4 are beginning to stir. This is a tense moment… Suoh: Burn ‘em. Munakata: Good grief. Totsuka: Two giant swords appeared in the sky above the two beasts! These are the swords of Damocles! The situation gave become very grave. Suoh and Munakata are going to fight for the right to be the hegemon of the savannah. Kusanagi: Wait a sec! Totsuka: Alright. What is it, Kusa-ji? Kusanagi: ‘What’, you ask? Are you even for real? Those swords are floating in the sky! What are they? Don’t tell me those two are going to fight swinging around huge things like that? If they do, now that’s what I call grave! Totsuka: No, no, it’s fine. Actually, those swords by themselves have little meaning. They release them to intimidate their opponent by making themselves look bigger. Kusanagi: Ah, I see! Totsuka: Indeed. On the other hand, though, the two beasts possess enormous power, and if they were to fight, the damage to the savannah will not be light, that’s for sure. Kusanagi: I see. That’s terrifying. Even if you release your Damocles, no one will praise you for that! Damokuresu nante dashitemo, homete nanka wa dare mo kuren ssu - another (bad) homophonic pun, this time using the similarity between ‘damokuresu’ = Damocles and ‘dare mo kuren ssu’ = no one will (praise you) Just kidding. Totsuka: *sighs* Aah, Kusa-ji… Suoh: Munakata!!! Totsuka: Now, let’s see if the two will end up wiping off the entire city or not. At the moment, they’re on the verge of starting their battle. At this rate, the savannah’s peace will really be in danger… Anna: Mikoto. Suoh: Huh? Munakata: Hm? Totsuka: Oh? Suoh straightened up from his fighting stance. What happened, I wonder? His opponent Munakata is still wary but, despite that, slowly lets his hand fall away from the sword he was ready to draw. Suoh: Tch. Munakata: Ooh? Totsuka: Suoh is slowly going away from the pack. Somehow or other, the conflict has been avoided. Suoh takes his dignified leave. I don’t know why he suddenly backed down, but Suoh is a whimsical creature to begin with. Maybe, unexpectedly, his hunting flame was appeased by the Kamamoto earlier. Suoh: Aaaah. Totsuka: The Eastern sky is gradually brightening. Dawn is drawing near in the savannah. Suoh: *grunts* Totsuka: It appears that Suoh is going back to his sleeping place. And with this, Suoh’s day is over. Totsuka: A beast of prey living in the savannah, Suoh. Is the brightness of his smile only a figment of our imagination? Suoh: Hmph. Totsuka: The beast leisurely strolling across the savannah with a solemn look on his face. Where is he going and what is waiting for him there? One thing we know for sure: no matter what the future might have in store for him, Suoh will still fearlessly press forward. Because Suoh is the king of the savannah. |-| Deutsch >= Kategorie:Blu-ray & DVD Dramas